


66 Wanna One Fics Challenge

by machmeru



Series: 66 Wanna One Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru
Summary: This was mostly for my own direction so I can start to write my own Wanna One fic. If you get an inspiration from this, feel free to use! Don’t forget to link to this post~~





	66 Wanna One Fics Challenge

Suddenly it becomes my dream to write all 66 pairings. Here they are:

  1. **Yoon Jisung | Yoon Jisung; _Memory_**
  2. Yoon Jisung | Ha Sungwoon; _Travelling_
  3. **Ha Sungwoon | Ha Sungwoon; _Flower_**
  4. Yoon Jisung | Hwang Minhyun; _Photo Album_
  5. Ha Sungwoon | Hwang Minhyun; _Closer_
  6. **Hwang Minhyun | Hwang Minhyun; _Sweat_**
  7. Yoon Jisung | Ong Seongwoo; _Festival_
  8. Ha Sungwoon | Ong Seongwoo; _Holding Hands_
  9. Hwang Minhyun | Ong Seongwoo; _Candles_
  10. **Ong Seongwoo | Ong Seongwoo; _Video_**
  11. Yoon Jisung | Kim Jaehwan; _Compliment_
  12. Ha Sungwoon | Kim Jaehwan; _Proposal_
  13. Hwang Minhyun | Kim Jaehwan; _Bed_
  14. Ong Seongwoo | Kim Jaehwan; _Busking_
  15. **Kim Jaehwan | Kim Jaehwan; _Prayer_**
  16. Yoon Jisung | Kang Daniel; _Concert_
  17. Ha Sungwoon | Kang Daniel; _Physical_
  18. Hwang Minhyun | Kang Daniel; _Hoodie_
  19. Ong Seongwoo | Kang Daniel; _Water Sports_
  20. Kim Jaehwan | Kang Daniel; _Shuttle Bus_
  21. **Kang Daniel | Kang Daniel; _Rebellion_**
  22. Yoon Jisung | Park Jihoon; _Hair Strokes_
  23. Ha Sungwoon | Park Jihoon; _Skin_
  24. Hwang Minhyun | Park Jihoon; _Fight_
  25. Ong Seongwoo | Park Jihoon; _Eyes_
  26. Kim Jaehwan | Park Jihoon; _Chicken_
  27. Kang Daniel | Park Jihoon; _Dessert_
  28. **Park Jihoon | Park Jihoon; _Playground_**
  29. Yoon Jisung | Park Woojin; _Airport_
  30. Ha Sungwoon | Park Woojin; _Surprise_
  31. Hwang Minhyun | Park Woojin; _Home_
  32. Ong Seongwoo | Park Woojin; _Movie_
  33. Kim Jaehwan | Park Woojin; _Running Track_
  34. Kang Daniel | Park Woojin; _Beach_
  35. Park Jihoon | Park Woojin; _Recreation_
  36. **Park Woojin | Park Woojin; _Practice_**
  37. Yoon Jisung | Bae Jinyoung; _Roommate_
  38. Ha Sungwoon | Bae Jinyoung; _School Uniform_
  39. Hwang Minhyun | Bae Jinyoung; _Family_
  40. Ong Seongwoo | Bae Jinyoung; _Hat/ Cap_
  41. Kim Jaehwan | Bae Jinyoung; _Instrument_
  42. Kang Daniel | Bae Jinyoung; _Diving_
  43. Park Jihoon | Bae Jinyoung; _Dance Competition_
  44. Park Woojin | Bae Jinyoung; _Quiet Places_
  45. **Bae Jinyoung | Bae Jinyoung; _Smile_**
  46. Yoon Jisung | Lee Daehwi; _Sunrise_
  47. Ha Sungwoon | Lee Daehwi; _Air Purifier_
  48. Hwang Minhyun | Lee Daehwi; _Songs_
  49. Ong Seongwoo | Lee Daehwi; _Pose_
  50. Kim Jaehwan | Lee Daehwi; _A View_
  51. Kang Daniel | Lee Daehwi; _Text Message_
  52. Park Jihoon | Lee Daehwi; _Hatred_
  53. Park Woojin | Lee Daehwi; _Relationship_
  54. Bae Jinyoung | Lee Daehwi; _Amusement Park_
  55. **Lee Daehwi | Lee Daehwi; _Piano_**
  56. Yoon Jisung | Lai Guanlin; _Height_
  57. Ha Sungwoon | Lai Guanlin; _Hugs_
  58. Hwang Minhyun | Lai Guanlin; _Camera_
  59. Ong Seongwoo | Lai Guanlin; _Broadcasting Station_
  60. Kim Jaehwan | Lai Guanlin; _Ice Breaking_
  61. Kang Daniel | Lai Guanlin; _Color_
  62. Park Jihoon | Lai Guanlin; _Car Ride_
  63. Park Woojin | Lai Guanlin; _Audition_
  64. Bae Jinyoung | Lai Guanlin; _Recording_
  65. Lee Daehwi | Lai Guanlin; _Cruise_
  66. **Lai Guanlin | Lai Guanlin; _Black_**



**Author's Note:**

> do you think i can finish this before they disband? >.< i'm not even starting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036505) by [silverishfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire)
  * [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036619) by [silverishfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire)
  * [Fully Blossomed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036685) by [silverishfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire)
  * [One Last Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036763) by [silverishfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire)
  * [So Baby, Pull Me Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036823) by [silverishfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire)
  * [Rain Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352651) by [silverishfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire)




End file.
